My Boyfriend Burnt Your Homework
by The Ace of Black Hearts
Summary: Lucy is your normal high school teacher. She teaches different subjects throughout the day, and gets pestered by a certain pink haired chemistry teacher. Even if they are being teased relentlessly, watch as they try to figure out their relationships and emotions. Collab with Queen-Of-Potatoes217
1. Chapter 1

Hello all! Its Ace of Black Hearts with a new story! This is a collab with a good friend, Queen-Of-Potatoes217. Go check her out, we will be doing another story on her page so go check it out! Well teacher AUS are sorely missing so here is our additon to them!

(Ps everything but the plot is not ours!)

Enjoy!

~Ace of Black Hearts

* * *

"Okay kids that's it for today! Don't forget to do your homework! Have a good day, see ya tomorrow!" Lucy says to her final class period, creative writing.

Soon she starts to gather her things for home, such as the things he normally takes to and from, her huge mountain of essays that need to be graded and other little things. In the midst of her task, her best friend since college comes in Lucy's classroom.

"Ready to go grade? We are still on for that today, right?" Levy asked.

"Yep! Let me figure out how to get this in my bag and I'm ready to go! Meet ya at my house!" Lucy responds.

"Okay! See ya there!" Levy exclaims.

Multiple essays later:

"THATS IT IM DONE! I CANNOT GRADE ONE MORE OF THESE DUMB ESSAYS!" Lucy shouts as she bangs her head on the desk.

"What?" Her fellow teacher, Levy, asked.

"These dumb kids are being stupid scrubs and i can't take it anymore!" Lucy shouts

"Wow, resorting to their language now? Oh come on it can't be that bad. Here what about this one; 'and this is when the author means that he wants to bang his girl and wants to….' nevermind I see where you are coming from." Levy speaks as she joins in banging her head against the desk.

Lucy just groaned in frustration, she knew Levy meant well, but right now she was so frustrated. Lucy knew she needed to take a break from grading, but if she pushed it off another day her students would kill her.

"Hey why don't we get some pizza?" Levy suggested.

"Sounds great! I think Natsu may be coming over for our normal movie night though. We probably should some extra pizzas for him if we do." Lucy stated.

"I still don't get how he eats that much in a sitting, but you have a point. Soooo you and Natsu have normal movie nights?" Levy asked with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

*Lucy's POV*

"What...NO THAT WOULD NEVER HAPPEN" I sputtered out.

"Well then why has he texted you almost 30 times in the two hours we have been grading?" Levy asked wiggling her eyebrows.

"How do you know how many times he's texted? Levy did you get on my phone again?" I ask with a suspicious tone

"Never, I learned the first time. However, that does not mean i didn't check the time and saw your notifications." Levy retorted

" How come you always find a way around restrictions I put you on?" I hopelessly ask

" I have no clue but hey your boy toy is here! He just pulled into your driveway." She shouts from the window

"Crap! Nobody warned me he was coming!" I rush out

"Shows you for not reading your texts" Levy mumbles

I run around quickly trying to clean up as Levy laughs her ass off. I simply glare at her and try to look presentable. Soon without warning he just barges in…..and, as usual, through the window. Levy squeaks in shock, now I'm the one laughing at her.

"Hey guys! Why is Levy on the floor? Lucy, are you being a weirdo again?" Natsu asks as though nothing unusual just happened

"Levy just got shocked is all. I'm not the weirdo here, you're the one climbing in the window!" I attempted to defend myself

"Oh. Hey Levy, Gajeel needs ya. He's in the car being a whiny little bitch about you taking to long." Natsu says, pointing to the car outside. Levy cheeks flush a little as she excused herself and ran to the door.

"So who picks the movie this time?" Natsu questioned

"You, I believe. Just please, no horror." I request

"I would never do that! Let's do a superhero movie!" Natsu suggests with a childlike grin.

"Sure! You find one and I'll make popcorn."

"Okay!" Natsu exclaims while running to the large movie case in the living room.

"Man Luce, your superhero movie collection sucks! What about a Studio Ghibli movie?" He asked intent on picking a movie

"They are somewhere…. Try on my Plex account and not my physical copies." I yell over the microwave.

"Is that on your PS4?" Natsu questions from his spot on the ground.

"Yes, just turn it and you'll see it. I was watching Good Eats on it yesterday." I respond ever so slightly embarrassed.

"Lucyyyyyy you know you're a little too obsessed with that show." Natsu teases.

"Oh hush it's good!" I retort.

"Whatever you say weirdo . What about Princess Mononoke?" Natsu asked.

" Ehhhh, what about My Neighbor Totoro?" I responded.

"Nahhh. Let's do Howl's Moving Castle!" Natsu declares.

"Sure! I love that one!" I exclaim.

With the movie picked, I returned to the room and sat next to Natsu on the couch. He proceeds to take a huge handful of popcorn and throw it into his mouth as he hits play. As the movie progresses, I slowly start to lean into Natsu, almost as if we were cuddling. He, not so subtly, puts his arm around my shoulders. I then snuggled closer to him. Soon enough he starts to play with my hair, a very calming gesture to me. The movie credits start to roll and Natsu sighs heavily.

"That movie always tugs at my heart a little." Natsu declares.

"Only a little? Are you trying to protect your masculinity?" I question.

"Shhhhhh don't question me!" He responds, sticking out his tongue.

I start to giggle at his antics.

"This is funny? I'll show you funny" He darkly chuckles as he proceeds to tickle me.

"Stop hahah Natsu haha stop it! Mercy! Mercy!" I giggle out

"Fine, I'll stop. So what now?" Natsu speaks

"It's late, do you wanna head home or are you gonna magically crash in my bed?" I ask

"What do you mean magically?" He questions

"I mean magically as in, I leave you alone in the living room before I sleep then you end up in my bed." I retort.

"Who knows? I will more than likely end up here, being honest." Natsu blankly states.

"Fine, just let me shower then you can get ready for bed." I respond.

"Yay! Ill grab my stay bag from my car!" He yells as he runs out the door


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! Welcome to My Boyfriend Burnt Your Homework! This is a collab, so go check out my co-author (Her user is in the description!).

None of these characters belong to us!

Enjoy!

~Ace of Black Hearts

* * *

Chapter 2:

"ICE-PRICK!" Natsu shouts.

"FLAME DICK!"Gray retorts with the same amount of passion.

"Will you both SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Erza commands.

"Yes ma'am!" Both boys automatically respond.

Levy and I just laugh our butts off, then continued to talk about the latest book we read. It was the teacher's lunch break, so they were all in the teachers lounge. Gray and Natsu, of course, only took a few moments before they began to argue. All the teachers conversed about random things. It was going good untill Levy opened her mouth.

"So how was movie night? Did ya cuddle?"Levy questioned.

"What movie night? I didn't know there was one."Erza responded, getting intrigued.

"No it's just a small thing me and Luce do most nights." Natsu explained.

"Ohh getting all cuddly with ya girlfriend ash for brains?" Gray teases

"Oh you wish it was you and Juvia, popsicle!" Natsu retorted.

This comment turned Gray into a blushing, mumbling mess.

"At least i have the balls to call my outings with Juvia dates!" Gray snaps.

"What does dates have to do with anything?"Natsu asked

"It's giving a name to your so called movie nights Natsu." Levy explained.

"I know that they are dates, it's just fun to give them a different name. Plus Luce has no intrest in me, so are they really dates?" Natsu says, looking a little bit dejected.

"I would think again Natsu."Levy says as she gets up to go back to class.

By this point, everyone forgot Lucy was in the room. It wasn't until Gray turned and saw a blushing Lucy that it dawned on him that they had said all of that, outloud.

"YOU IDIOT!"Gray shouted in Natsu's face.

"What did i do now?"Natsu nonchalantly replies.

"Did you forget Lucy was in here?"Gray questioned.

"SHIT! I am so sorry Luce. Well I guess now you know that i feel like i have no chance with you."Natsu apologizes.

"It's fine Natsu, but I suggest following Levy's advice. Well I have to go teach now, so see ya later." I speak sadly.

"What was that all about? Following Levy's advice?"Natsu thought outloud.

"Dumbass it means go get her!"Gray frustratingly sighs out.

"Wait really?" Natsu asked.

"YES!" The whole room chorused.

With that Natsu ran off, in hopes of catch up to Luce. As soon as he reached her classroom door, that nasty bell rang signalling that he needed to be back at his class. With that he set off for his class, mumbling the whole way back.

"Stupid bell." Natsu grumbled as he entered his class.

Even though he was angry at his stupidity, he still taught his class as normal. Today was a lab day, which meant everyone had a ball, while still being safe. Soon enough the day was over, Natsu rushed to clean up his room and head to Luce's room. As he pushed past students, all the staff gave him a choruses of "good lucks" and "go get her". Soon enough he reached the door to my room, and slammed it opened.

"LUCE!" He urgently exclaims.

* * *

Hehehehehe cliff hanger! Anyway hope you enjoyed!

Review, Follow, Favorite

~Ace of Black Hearts


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! Sorry its been awhile, school started for my co-writer so we lost some time. But hey we are working on it! Sadly I start school soon... bleh. Anyway, Sorry about the cliffhanger last time.. jk

Anyhow HOPE YOU ENJOY!

(I dont own anything but the story!)

~Ace of Black Hearts

* * *

He walks in to find that Lucy is nowhere to be found.

"Damn it! How did I miss her? I literally ran to catch her." Natsu thought aloud.

"Its because she got a call before school ended, something about a family matter. She got Miss. Lisanna to watch us like the last five minutes of class." Wendy, one of both the students explained.

"Oh no. I gotta find her!" Natsu exclaims as he bolts from the classroom.

20 min ago

I was sitting at my desk, while the kids worked, replaying the conversation from the lounge in my head. Suddenly the phone went off, so naturally I picked it up, assuming it would be the office. However I was wrong, completely and utterly wrong.

"Hello? Is this Mrs. Heartfillia?" The voice on the phone asks.

"Yes, may i ask who this is?" I nervously stutter out.

"Oh yes. This is Dr. Redfox at the Magnolia hospital. I came to contact the next of kin for a Aquarius Celestial. She got into a really bad car wreck and was brought here." Dr. Redfox explained.

With that i quickly responded, saying i would be there soon, and ran out of the room. As I drove I started to think of the worst. When I got to the hospital I sent a quick text to Natsu, knowing he was out of school, then ran to find Aquarius.

Present

"Where is Aquarius?" I demand.

"She's in surgery right now with Doctor Redfox, please wait in the waiting room. He will be out as soon as he is done." The receptionist answered.

I went to the waiting room and sat down. I started to cry and just wanted someone to hug and cry into.

Natsu POV

As I got to Luce's house, I got a text. It was simple and short, just saying that she was at the hospital. I quickly jumped back in my car and headed to the hospital. I arrive much sooner than i imagined, running inside.

"I need to find a blonde girl, about yay high, really pretty, probably crying." I frantically explain.

"There was a blonde girl in here earlier. She was looking for an Aquarius, however said patient is in surgery. So I sent her to the waiting room." The receptionist replied.

With that I ran off to the waiting room, only to find Luce crying on the couch. I slowly slide in behind her and pull her close.

"Shhh Luce. It's gonna be okay. I'm here, just breathe." I comfort her.

Lucy just leans in and cries even more. After probably half an hour, Gajeel's Dad, Metallica, walked out in his doctor's coat. I walk up to meet him as Lucy fell asleep fifteen minutes ago.

"She's fine, just some broken ribs. She's asleep now, so you can go see her if you want. However, I suggest till you wait till tomorrow. You both look like you need sleep." Metallica explains.

"Yea, I'll take her home. Is there some way you could get her car back to her house?" I questioned.

"Yes, I'll call Gajeel and ask him and Levy to pick it up. They probably will be willing to do it." Metallica answers.

"Thank you so much for everything." I say as I go to Lucy.

When I reach her, she slowly wakes up.

"Huh? Oh Natsu, when did you get here?" She asks.

"An hour after you texted me, I've been here ever since." I responded.

"Oh well, I'm sorry I fell asleep." She softly speaks.

"It's fine. Doctor says she's okay, just some broken ribs. She's resting now. Come on, I'll take you home." I respond.

She sleepily complies, and slowly joins me at my side. We get to my car and just like that she's out again. I drive her home, and get her inside. Once inside she asks me to stay with her for the next couple hours. I, of course, do as she asks. Then I call Mira, before I head back to Lucy, explaining the situation and saying that we both probably won't be at school in the morning. Mira sends her condolences and demands me off the phone to be with her. I follow orders and go cuddle with Lucy. She peacefully sleeps in my arms, and I go down to kiss her forehead and whisper "I love you." With that I fall asleep, hoping she's better tomorrow.

* * *

Welp! Hope you enjoyed that! See ya soon!

Review, Follow, Favorite!

Ace of Black Hearts


End file.
